Meet Me By Sunset
by SoKawaiiGirl
Summary: Dotty and Caroline are best friends. The Dotty unexpectedly moves out of town. Caroline becomes depressed and everyone is worried. Then Caroline decideds to look for Dotty again. Will she ever find her agian?


"We'll still be friends...  
Here to the end  
We'll be there for each other  
And love one another

Just you and me  
And me and you  
Best friends  
Always true

Nothing can tear us apart  
You'll be in that special place  
Right in my heaaart  
I may be goneee

But we can stay strong (stay strong)  
When we're with each other nothing goes wrong  
But when I'm gone  
I'll be thinking of you

Your my best friend (best friend!)  
To the very end  
Best friends forever  
Enemies never  
Best friends, best friends... to the eeeend... to the eeeend

Because you're my friend, my very best friend!

I'll be gone for a while and I'll miss your smile…

You are my friend, my friend, my very best friend…"

My heart sank, tears filling my eyes as I listened to the beautiful melody. The crickets chirped, and the stars in the moonlit sky. We both looked up at the beauty of nature, together, one last time.

**Chapter 1**

I helped Dotty unpack her furniture in cardboard boxes, sealed with clear duct tape.  
I squeezed my eyes to stop the crying but the tears kept pouring down like rain on a stormy night.  
She was leaving somewhere... why?

I kept my face glancing on the floor where there used to be a beautiful Citrus carpet, couches, and more furniture. Now all that was left was the empty ,cold, wooden floor. I kept packing the boxes with Dotty, my thoughts flowing rapidly until she told me, "... We're done. No more boxes to pack."

The I held in my tears even more. I had a lump in my thought and it didn't feel well.  
"Caroline, don't cry... please... then I-I-" Dotty couldn't say anymore. Dotty and I filled up the floor with tears and the trash bag filled with several wadded tissues.

This was goodbye... and the saddest moment of my entire life. I will never be happy again.

After stuffing the back of the moving bus ,filled with packages Dotty and I hugged each other and said our goodbyes. She stepped on the bus, waving to me and I waving back. The bus slowly drove away. I was left all alone at the bus stop, in a cold, windy day. I stood there sobbing with a cool breeze rushing against my face. Goodbye Dotty. Goodbye...

**2 days later**

I woke up with a small yawn and stretched. I heard mail being inserted in the mail box - It was Pete! I rushed outside and saw him standing at the door about to leave. "Hey Pete, thanks!" I said.  
"No problem, Caroline! I'm just trying to do my job. See ya later!" With that Pete left. He's nice, Caroline thought.

Caroline opened the mail box and glanced at a single letter, who was it from?

She went back inside and read the opened the letter:

_**"**__** Dear Caroline,**_

I'm sad to say I can no longer be with you. You were a great friend and my bestie, my best friend forever! BFF's! Yet, I was in grave danger and I'm still am actually. I can't explain why but… don't look for me please! I want you to stay safe, but I'll still send letters. Please, Caroline, stay in town. I'll miss you! I really will … goodbye Caroline…

_**~Love, Dotty~  
**_

I saw a few teardrops on the paper and inside the letter was 10 small peppermints, one of my favorite treats. Dotty does miss me! She does! But why did she move away? Why? I wanted to know.

I started to cry again. I buried my arms under my arms that laid on my blue kitchen table. Then I decided, maybe the candy will make me feel better.

I unwrapped the peppermint and popped one into my mouth. It tasted melancholy, sweet. I felt better ,but on the inside my heart was still breaking to a million pieces. I missed her, and even if Dotty said not to, I'll find her anyways.

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up, but where was I? It wasn't morning at all!

"Caroline… , Caroline..." I heard a sweet , quiet voice say.  
"Huh? Hello, is anyone there?" I asked, but there was no answer. I didn't know where I was, all I could see is the dark night sky filled with stars and blue pansies everywhere.

"Caroline… It's me…" The familiar voice said.

"Dotty, is it you?" I looked around everywhere ,but it was still dark. I caught a glimpse of two long ears as I almost blinked. Giggles filled the air. Who was laughing? "Caroline, follow me!" The voice said. Then the bunny ran ahead through the flower field. I paced ahead trying to catch up.

"Hurry, Caroline, hurry!" She cried. "We don't have much time!"

The bunny ran ahead, I tried to catch up, but I suddenly fell into a deep ledge, squeezing my eyes shut in fear. A fox like figure stood in front of me with eyes full of anger…

"Ahhh! … Oh …" I screamed, then quieted down realizing it was just a dream. Then the images suddenly flashed through my head. My eyes filled with tears; I as frightened. What did this mean?

If Dotty were here she would tell me "It'll be okay, Caroline, don't worry." But she's not here. She's gone. I wouldn't be able to find her…

My parents seemed to be upset. Concern filled their eyes. I would hear my mom saying, "Static, we have to do something! Caroline hasn't been well, we have to take her to the doctors! She hasn't

eaten or gotten up from bed at all!" Dad responded, "Blaire, dear, calm down… maybe she's sick is all. We'll take her to the hospital tomorrow." I didn't want to bring up my parents into this, so I tried to get up from bed, but my legs were too limp and tired.

My parents finally entered through the door and in my room.

"Caroline, we need to talk," Mom began. ",what's wrong sweetie? Are you sick?" She put her paws on my head to check if I had a fever. "N-noo…" I replied in a weakened and sad tone.

"You haven't eaten either..." Dad pointed out. "

"I'm just not hungry."

"Caroline, you haven't eaten in 5 days!"

I stuffed my head under my pillow and cried. I couldn't help the whimpering noises coming out. All I could feel was my hot breath beneath the pillow.

My parents just looked at me with sympathy, mom kissed the back of my head, and dad rubbed my head as a way of comfort. They didn't get it; I want Dotty back.

They wouldn't understand … They never would.


End file.
